newgirlfandomcom-20200223-history
Schmidt and Cece
This page tracks the on-off relationship between Schmidt and Cece. History Since Schmidt and Cece met, he - along with all the other guys in the loft - showed an awkward mostly physical interest over her. In the episode Cece Crashes, she manipulates the guys into doing everything she wants, but she only apologizes to Schmidt, the one who suffered the most trying to conquer her. They sleep in the same bed together and holding hands. Until the episode Secrets, Schmidt and Cece secretly dated, although they tried not to get feelings involved into it and kept their relationship mostly physical, because Cece could not deny she was physically attracted to Jess' roommate. Its in this same episode that the truth comes out, but is only later that she grants Schmidt a real life date where he can "show her off". After getting to know about the truth, Nick and Winston are mostly stunned about it, not able to believe what have Schmidt done and Jess is a little reluctant to accept it, but ends up surrending to her friends' relationship. Jealousy start to grow around their relationship. Cece's job become a major influence on Schmidt's feelings for the fact that she's dealing with attractive man in dangerous ways. They even have a minor break-up where Schmidt show he's done with Cece by sleeping with her friend Nadia and accidentally breaking his penis during sexual intercourse with her. They get back together as Cece apologizes, but need to stay away because of his medical condition. In the final episode of the first season, See Ya, Schmidt is finally posessed by jealousy and can't endure Cece texting the guy she's working with and goes through her cellphone. She's mad at him and they break-up, with Schmidt playing a "White Fangs" style to scare her off, what just makes her sadder, heartbroken and angry towards him. Season One Valentines day ls Cece to tell her about what almost happened the night before. Cece is still in Schmidts bed in her underwear and tells Jess if she had hit on Schmidt it would have been "pretty crazy". Cece ends the call and Schmidt rolls over and hugs her implying they both go back to sleep. The two then decide to have a no strings attached relationship based entirely on sex, however they decide to keep it secret as Cece is embarressed to be seen with Schmidt. Fancyman (Part 2) Cece allows Schmidt to choose a place for them to have sex, he chooses his car or 'the manbulance' which Winston uses to drive to Mexico, still with them in the back of the car naked. He does not realise they are in their until going through US customs on his way back to the loft. Winston's discovery means he is the only person other than Cece and Schmidt to know about their relationship. Secrets Jess and Cece are set to run a 5K run together for an unkown cause, however Cece boycots training one morning because she is with with Schmidt who stayed over at her appartment the night before. Meanwhile Winston tells Nick about Cece and Schmidt, who tells Jess. Jess is angry that Cece didn't tell her and the two fight for the rest of their training and the 5K run until Jess sees Schmidt in a T-shirt saying "See Cece run". When she asks Schmidt he says aparrently Cece thought it was funny leading Jess to realise that Cece has feelings for him. Jess then confronts her and Cece admits thatv she 'likes' him. Kids Tomatoes Cece decides she and Schmidt should take a step back from their relationship after the pregnancy scare. Nadia overhears the conversation and decides that she will date Schmidt. He is fine with this only to make Cece jealous. The date ends with Schmidt going to the hospital with a broken penis. Cece meets him there and the two reconcile. See Ya Schmidt starts to think that Cece is cheating on him with an attractive and dangerous model she works with. Unable to open himself up about it to her, he finally confronts her when the guys are lost in the desert. He first goes through her cellphone and find a incriminating message from that same model. Cece's angry at him for doing such private invasion, and unable to keep living with that creepy feeling, Schmidt break-up with Cece the "White Fangs" way, telling her to go away and saying he doesn't love her anymore and she must find some friends, because there are none. She's heartbroken for him doing that an uncover his breaking up trick because she just knows Schmidt too well and also knows that "White Fangs" is the only e-book on his tablet. Season 2 Cece is committed in finding an Indian husband, after she discovered she needs to start having children now. She finds a man to marry. Schmidt begins dating his ex girlfriend Elizabeth and takes her to Cece's wedding. Schmidt notices Cece does not want to get married, so he tries to break up the wedding. Category:ContentCategory:PairingsCategory:Season 3